Magnetic Season 1
'''Cast:''' '''Jason '''- DegrassiFTW27 '''Ally '''- AaliyahMoon '''Chris '''- Chwiiis '''Benny '''- Heozaki '''Zach '''- Metanuki '''Josh '''- JRO123 '''Alex'''- XxAquaInfinityxX '''Andrew'''- Rocky LXIX '''Cameron '''- LucinaFTW '''Rj '''- SteelWolf '''Ben '''- ChunkyChipackers '''Hadi '''- GODuncan Introduction. ''(A group of pale individuals with black clothing are seen walking to a dark alley during the evening. As soon as they enter the alley, the stop and begin to talk about something.)'' '''Mike:''' Are you guys going the hell in or not? '''Miranda:''' Well, we still need to decide on which drug we’re going to buy this time around, smartass. '''Mike:''' Well, hurry up; it’s kind of getting late… '''Damon:''' And when did you start caring about if it’s getting late? We’re planning to stay up pretty late, anyways. '''Mike:''' It’s nothing. Go on. '''Miranda:''' (Goes inside the alley and a very shady man appears) We got the cash. Got the drugs? '''Man:''' I got the stuff. '''Mike:''' Should we really do this, guys?.... '''Damon:''' Shut up, Mike. (Hands man the money) '''Man:''' Thanks, but I’m gonna need something else. '''Miranda:''' And that is? '''Man:''' You, baby. '''Miranda:''' …..Are you f’ing nuts? '''Damon:''' You’re nuts, dude! '''Man:''' Well, I can hook you up with as much grass as you want. '''Mike:''' I’ll be going now…. '''Man:''' (Pulls out gun and points) Deal’s not done yet, kid. '''Damon:''' Woah, man; put the damn gun down. '''Man:''' I either get the girl or no deal. '''Damon:''' No deal then. Let’s go, guys. (The 3 begin to walk away until the man grabs Miranda.) '''Mike:''' Woah, man! Let her go! '''Damon:''' Get the hell off her! (Storms onto the man only to be shot by him) '''Miranda:''' (Screams and breaks in tears) '''Mike:''' (Trembles) W...w...what the hell….HELP! '''Man:''' (Shoots Mike in head) (The Man walks away from the scene of the crime, with the helpless Miranda along with him. The next scene shows a news report of the killings and people in agony. A high school is then shown with “Missing” posters, with youngsters walking past the halls, into their classrooms. The scene fades to black.) Chapter 1: To Infinit-nerd and Be Gone. '''Mr. Masterson:''' D-Day is quite an important day in WWII history; it changed the shift of the whole war and gave the advantage to the Allies. After that, the Germans began on a losing streak that would end up leading to their defeat and the eventual suicide of their leader, Adolf Hitler. '''Chris:''' (coughs) Gay! Just like all the Jews that were killed. They deserved it, to be honest. '''Class:''' (giggles) '''Ally:''' That’s very rude of you, Chris! Don’t you know that those Jews had feelings? '''Chris:''' The thing is: They HAD feelings; they’re dead now, so it doesn’t really matter. '''Andrew:''' Meh. In the end, the Germans lost, the Allies won, and the Jews got freed. That’s still a win for the Good Ol’ USA. '''Mr. Masterson:''' Enough of the nonsense, children, and for you, Chris: you will be meeting me after class for a little “talk” of sorts. '''Class:''' OOOOOOOOO!!!! '''Mr. Masterson:''' You all know your homework; I want a 2-Page paper on how WWII impacted the lives of not only the people of today, but how it affects you personally. (Bell Rings) '''Mr. Masterson:''' Class dismissed! Except for you, Mr. Shields. (The class walks out to their next class as Chris approaches a very serious Mr. Masterson.) '''Chris:''' Mr. Masterson! What’s going on, mate? '''Mr. Masterson:''' You’re “what’s going on”. Your behavior in class today was unacceptable. '''Chris:''' (shrugs) It was a joke, Masterson; it’s just my thing. And hey, it even made everyone laugh. '''Mr. Masterson:''' It is still very inappropriate behavior! Do you know how many Jewish students we have in this school? '''Chris:''' Way too many. '''Mr. Masterson:''' Detention, after school, and I will be calling your parents, Mr. Shields! '''Chris:''' Fine. (Walks outside to the halls of the school) See ya later, Mr. Masterass. '''Jason: '''You need to be way more slick than that to get away with stuff in Masterson’s class, boy. '''Chris:''' Look what we have here! The good ol’ Grassi. How’s the ditching going for ya, lad? '''Jason:''' Don’t be talking; you got detention for days. '''Chris:''' Forget ya; I got to get to class anyways. (Chris walks to his class and the bell rings. The next scene is during lunch, with a few different students talking to their friends) '''Alex:''' Bruh, have you seen Ariana Grande’s new music video? #SoFab '''Kelly:''' YAASSS! It’s like, the best thing I’ve seen in forever! '''Alex:''' I know right?! (A young fellow is seen in a line, conversing with his friend, and waiting for his meal.) '''Zach:''' Look, man; you gotta admit: What’s New Scooby Doo and SD: Mystery Incorporated are pretty legit. '''Josh:''' I guess, but dude, Velma’s actually pretty hot in Mystery Incorporated! I might have pictures in my room, but the world may never know…. '''Zach:''' You sly fellow. '''Josh:''' Indeed. '''Cafeteria Lady:''' What do you want today, sir? '''Zach:''' The regular pepperoni pizza, please. '''Cafeteria Lady:''' We’re out of pepperoni today, but we do have vegetarian. '''Zach:''' Oh, darn. Give me vegetarian, then. '''Josh:''' No worries, Zach; just imagine it as pepperoni pizza, with hot girls on top! Gets me hyped every time! '''Zach:''' It seems to work, but you gotta remember, dude: I’m dedicated to only one woman. '''Josh:''' Oh, yeah. Sorry. (A calm, yet very awkward young man is seen talking to his friends at a lunch table.) '''Benny:''' It’s about life, y’know? You can’t just be like “Oh I love you” to a girl; you gotta talk to her over time and make the moment happen naturally. '''Marissa:''' And what if it’s a love at first sight situation, huh? '''Benny:''' Well, love is love; no questioning it, yo. '''Marissa:''' Says the so called “love guru”. '''Benny:''' Hey! I’m actually pretty good at it. *smirks* '''Jackson:''' Yeah, dude, so you’re so “professional” that you don’t even have a date for next week’s Valentine’s Day Dance. '''Benny:''' Haha, so funny. I don’t even care about Valentines day…. '''Jackson:''' Sure…. (The bell rings and teens are seen, leaving school and attending their extracurricular activities.) '''Jason:'''(Walking towards some cheerleaders and jocks) Let’s say one of you very lucky ladies goes to the Valentines Day Dance with me. You won’t regret it. (Winks) (One of the girls goes up to Jason and hugs him) '''Jason: '''Women of the world, I am now unavailable for your personal services! '''Ally:''' Gross. '''Jason:''' Hey, that’s not how you talk to THIS guy, the main guy. Now scurry, child. '''Ally:''' Pfft. You’re such a player! And BTW, this is MY turf, so I would recommend you to leave, child. (Smirks) '''Jason:''' Totally was expecting that. Before I leave, that weird friend of yours is right behind you. (Walks off) '''Cameron:''' Yeah, you better leave...asshole. '''Ally:''' Cam! (Hugs Cameron) I missed you so much! '''Cameron:''' I did too, Ally! Where’s Rj? I haven’t seen him anywhere. '''Ally:''' Last thing I heard was that he was doing this after school thing for Art in Ms. Lacia’s class. '''Cameron:''' What was the deal with that Jason guy? He tried to embarrass you in front of everyone. '''Ally:''' He was doing his lame girl pick up lines, and I tried to shut him up. '''Cameron:''' If he tries to do that again, let me know, okay? '''Ally:''' Alright then. Thanks, Cam! (Hugs him again) '''Cam:''' I’ll see you later, okay? '''Ally:''' Kk. See ya later! (Cameron walks off to the restroom, and takes a breathe.) '''Cameron:''' Cam, you can’t be doing this stuff anymore; it’s killing you. Don’t do it...but I want it so badly….FIGHT IT....BUT NO...BUT YES.....UGH.... (Cameron grabs a joint from his pocket, lights it up and smokes it. He begins to cry to himself and just fade off to another world.) (The next scene shows Rj in Ms. Lacia’s class, working on a poster) '''Rj:''' This seems like it’s coming out well. '''Hadi:''' Rj, you got this, dude. Look what I have so far! (Shows Rj a very well done poster) '''Rj: '''Hadi, yours is amazing! You should help me out sometime soon because we need to put these Dance posters all over the school... '''Andrew:''' Will you two shut the lovey-dovey stuff? I’m trying to create a masterpiece here. '''Hadi:''' Shut the hell up, Andrew. Don’t talk to me, or Rj like that ever again. '''Andrew:''' Oh, look; we’ve got a smart one. (Gets up) Look, dude, I’m trying to work on this project and you two are acting like some damzels. Do I need to teach you some manners before I finish this thing up? '''Hadi:''' No…. '''Andrew:''' That’s what I thought. (Sits down and continues to work) '''Hadi:''' Yo, Rj, did you watch the Walking Dead last night? Sadly #RipTyrese was tre- (The School’s PA System turns on and someone begins to speak) '''Ben:''' Jocks and Cheerleaders, Nerds and Geeks; I don’t care who you are, but listen to this awesome announcement. Tomorrow night will be the biggest party of THE YEAR at my house! Everyone is expected to come and witness the awesomeness and the true meaning of a party! Ben, out.